battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Battlefield Wiki talk:User Flags
NeoTails why is he exempt from an RfA? HeatedPeteTalk 16:18, July 11, 2010 (UTC) It was determined in the vote conditions that most early admins who hadn't had an RfA didn't meet the new requirements. But myself and Neo actually earned our rights. Hence, Neo is exempt. Feel free to challenge it on the forums though - Bondpedia' (Contact • ) 16:22, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Idea Why not make all TUs chatmods? Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 01:37, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Some TUs aren't being that... trustworthy at the moment. I made Pedro a chatmod because he's the best TU we have, but I'm not sure about some of the others. - 07:26, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Improvement? As a minor improvement, could we put the list of Trusted Users in the boxes like the Admins and B-Crats? May need some help though as im not the best guy for the job. -- 'awyman13 {Talk} { } 07:37, June 8, 2013 (UTC) :I'm not really sure what the point would be, since it'd be the same exact thing, just a bit more bulky. It would have all of two fields. But if you want to go through all that effort, be my guest. It would moreover be to improve the pages look but ya it would be a pain. -- awyman13 {Talk} { } 07:46, June 8, 2013 (UTC) Flags vs Rights I appreciate this has been discussed before on a now archived forum, but the tools we receive from Wikia are explicitly called Rights, not flags. Hence , and . No mention of flags on any of them pages. In articles our policy is to remain consistent with what the games call things. It may be helpful to keep our own terminology consistent with Wikia's definitions. Furthermore, amongst the dozens of meanings of the word 'flag', none refers to a position or set of abilities, so the choice of alternative is puzzling at best... - 22:00, December 23, 2013 (UTC) :The term flag is used interchangeably with "rights". Users of certain levels have "flags" set for them; it's used occasionally by wikia in some dialogues (although this might've changed, idk) :It's really a matter of semantics. I'd prefer we not use a term that infers these aren't privileges, which is really what they are. :We've had a forum on it previously, so I changed your edits back. If you want to change it, bring it up in another forum, or wait until some consensus or other is drawn here before changing it back. Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 22:16, December 23, 2013 (UTC) ::There is no need for a forum - we have a perfectly robust and sensible move request procedure which takes place on talk pages. - 22:32, December 23, 2013 (UTC) ---- *Wikia calls them rights, as do all the site's relevant technical pages. Whether that implies they are something they are not is irrelevant as we can't change them. Terminology here should be kept consistent with this. *The page already refers to them as rights throughout, with the exception of the opening line. *I have never before seen the use of the word flag in this context - either on Wikia or indeed in real life. It makes no sense in this context. - 22:32, December 23, 2013 (UTC) :"Flags" refer to checkboxes used to determine if certain things have happened (eg, a promotion). So it most certainly does make sense in this context. :I had changed the references to "rights" when we decided to change the name. :What Wikia calls them is also pretty irrelevant, and I doubt anybody will care one way or the other. We use the term "sysop" interchangeably with "admin", and nobody bats an eye, even though afaik Wikia rarely (or never) uses "sysop". Plus, there is probably a way to change the references to "rights" (just as there are means to change the display names for the various user flags) somewhere via the CSS or js. Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 22:44, December 23, 2013 (UTC) :Also, I originally chose "flags" because it was a short and easy-to-remember word for the purpose. Wikia calls them privileges, access levels, and other things, which would all be more appropriate. I honestly wouldn't be shocked if this same issue came up in one of their meetings in the past, and the only reason why they haven't changed it was because it would be a major undertaking. Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 22:51, December 23, 2013 (UTC)